Steamy Bath
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi is getting a bath and Yami finds him in no time, so he better gets advantage of the situation right? YYxY Puzzleshipping, lemon, slight fluff. Don't like, don't read!


Nekogal: -chuckles- I felt like writing something extremely yaoi and I just read some horny oneshots. **Warning: Yaoi lemon! If you don't like it don't even start reading it! **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot.

* * *

Yugi exhaled calmly, as his body relaxed inside the tub filled with warm water, he knew that he needed this bath some time ago, to relax, to get calmed and have some peaceful time. He closed his eyes as he smiled, already forgetting that Yami would be waking up soon from his afternoon Sunday nap.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and yawned, that sure was some good nap, he felt with a lot of energy and in a good mood, and the best way of using that energy was with his Aibou, but where was he anyway?

He stood and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room seeing not sight from his beautiful light "Yugi are you there?"

No answer, Yami just shrugged and stood up from the bed "Maybe he is downstairs" He walked into the mirror that was in the wall and chuckled at seeing his ruffled hair "But I better comb my hair"

He yawned again and walked inside the bathroom of their room not realizing he would find Yugi in there.

Yugi opened his eyes at hearing the door being opened and found Yami looking at him with a smirk "So… you woke up Yami"

Yami did not answer, only his smirk turned wider. Yugi blinked at his reaction and got a little nervous "Yami, why are you watching me like that?"

Again Yami did not answer, he just took his shirt, pants and boxers off, making Yugi to blush "Um, Yami? You just woke up, do you have enough energy to do it now…?"

His dark half grinned at him as he came inside the tub "I always have energy for you my Aibou" He moved closer to Yugi inside the water and sat next to him, snaking his hand to Yugi's back stroking it gently.

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned "Mmm… that feels good"

"You like it huh? Then I bet you will like this too" Then Yami began to lick Yugi's earlobe seductively producing more moans from him.

"Yami… stop teasing and make love to me now…"

A smirk was heard and a strong hand started to stroke Yugi's left nipple "I'll gladly will Aibou" Then he grabbed Yugi's face gently and leaned forward for a passionate kiss. Both fought for domination, and Yami won in no time, getting inside the moist cavern, tasting all kind of wonderful flavours like vanilla, strawberry and cinnamon.

Yugi then trying to deepen the kiss more held Yami's neck and returned the kiss with enthusiasm, not even thinking of letting him go away from his arms.

Unfortunately air was needed and both separated, letting a small trail of saliva fall on Yugi's chin, the next second being licked by Yami's tongue. The dark half licked his lips and grinned "That tasted good…" Yugi blushed

"You know what else tastes good Aibou? Your skin…" He said sexily

Yugi yelped "I-It does…?"

Yami nodded "Oh yes it does" Then he jumped on Yugi and licked his soft neck tenderly and passionately producing beautiful moans from Yugi when he bit his soft flesh.

Yugi bucked his hips up in want and wrapped his arms around Yami's back and closed his eyes "Yami… m-make me scream… I need you…"

Those words were enough to make Yami go crazy, he flipped Yugi around to be able to look at his bare back. Yami gave a slight touch to Yugi's spine, making his light to arch his back.

Yami sat on Yugi's back, and began to stroke savagely his sides and to lick down the spine as further as his tongue could reach; as his body moved savagely on top of Yugi he passed his small erection on Yugi's ass.

The smaller bit his lower lip at feeling Yami's erection against his skin, he wanted to feel Yami inside of him, and now.

Yami got off Yugi's back and went down in the water, he opened Yugi's legs as wide as he could from behind and then licked his pink hole. In answer Yugi arched his back even more and held back a moan inside his throat "Oh Gods… Y-Yami…"

Yami came out from the water and flipped Yugi again "Now, my Aibou. Prepare to feel sheer pleasure" He then bent down on Yugi's pale chest and took the left pink nipple on his mouth, to lick it gently as it hardened with every movement. Yugi moaned louder and held Yami's head trying to somehow make him go deeper.

Sensing Yugi's growing arousal, Yami treated the same way the right nipple and when it was as hard as the left one he travelled his tongue down, and down, until he met the water.

Yami held Yugi's manhood and took it out of the water, and when it stood there vulnerable and bare before him, Yami took it fully inside his mouth, flicking his tongue all around the soft flesh and used his teeth to bite it slightly. Yugi then began to scream at feeling the warmth of Yami's tongue around him, and how it licked his pre-cum.

Straddling more Yugi's legs Yami sucked hardly, eliciting a beautiful scream, he gave another suck getting the same answer. He moved his hands up all over Yugi's sweating body to stroke his sides again strong enough to make him moan loudly.

Then Yugi felt the muscles from his stomach getting tight, he tried to warn Yami but his panting did not let him speak "Y-Yami…! Go- gonna… cum!"

Yami smirked and received the milky, thick and salty liquid inside his mouth, drinking every single drop from Yugi's essence, feeling slowly how a warmth surrounded his body as he swallowed.

Looking up at Yugi, Yami smiled at seeing his hikari blushing madly and panting because of his release.

After gaining his breath again Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at Yami "F-fuck me… now…"

Yami smirked and gave him a kiss in the lips "As you wish…" He stroke Yugi's wet face and positioned himself on his entrance, and then in a quick move Yami penetrated inside. Yugi screamed, and waited for the small pain on his nether regions to subside, and when it was fully gone Yugi bucked his hips up meaning that he was ready.

Yami smiled, and began to move inside, slamming over and over again making his light to scream more. Yami searched for the special spot, trying in different angles until…

"Ah!! Yami!" Screamed Yugi in sheer ecstasy.

Yami smirked inwardly, he found it. He came slamming in the special spot producing beautiful screams, and to make the water in the tub move like if somehow there was a storm.

He kept thrusting inside his lover with all the strength he had, already wanting to reach his climax.

With a few thrusts more Yami came pouring inside Yugi, screaming his light's name. Soon Yugi did too letting tears of pleasure run down his cheeks.

And with the last bit of energy left, Yami came outside of Yugi and lay next to him, already forgetting they were inside the tub. "I think we are clean now…" Whispered Yami to Yugi

The small teen chuckled "Of course we are, all I want is to get some sleep"

Yami gave him a kiss in the nose, and after recovering slightly some energy, he picked up Yugi bridal style and took him out to dry him with some towels. When they were completely dry both went inside their room and laid on the bed, feeling exhausted.

Yami covered their bodies with the sheets and gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively. "I love you"

Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami's body "I love you too"

And in no time both fell asleep.

* * *

Nekogal: Hurray! I got this lemon out of my head! –sighs of relief- Please review! Give your opinions please, you know I love them. Until another oneshot!


End file.
